


What Will Be

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #43:  Picture Prompt<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/110254.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #43: Picture Prompt  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/110254.html

At the foot of the steps Cobb takes a moment to himself.

He will walk up them and through the door.

He will make his way down the hall as the past and present converge, a stranger in a strange land meets the weary traveler returned home.

He will spin the top and it will fall because it’s been a lifetime and a journey through hell to get back to his kids and he’ll be damned if this is a fucking dream.

Miles pauses on the bottom step and smiles expectantly. “Ready?”

Cobb grips the suitcase handle tightly.

He nods.

  



End file.
